User blog:PrincessAndie8thprincessofheart/THE NEW AND IMPROVED QUESTIONS SERIES 9
Andie: O.O Eddy: Whoa. Dib: That's alot of questions... Andie: It is... alright we're starting with Joe's first. Also, it looks I have to remind everyone that you can ask questions ONLY to: Andie, Eddy, Edd, Ed, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Dexter, Billy, Mandy, Zim, GIR, Dib, Gaz, or any Ed, Edd, and Eddy character. Because of this, I'm leaving out the questions for Grim. ---- Double d:I'm sorry that your reputation in the cul-de-sac is dameged by the extensive rough housing with the other two and do you think that ed has asbergers? Andie: If you were a powerpuff girl what would your color be and what would your b name be and why? Mandy:Do you like your voice actor who is Grey Delise? Billy:Clowns are evil they will take over congress and DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL DESTROY US ALL! I'll have the tuna. DESTROY US ALL! Kevin: Why are you being mean to the eds i mean didn't you know that they were orphans in need of money for ed's operation to get rid of a toumor in his brain that would kill him in a year and that Edd is in need of a new kidney you should be ashamed of your self i think you are like billys mom crazy and evil i hope you rot in heck. Andie:Pretty good acting huh? ---- Double D: I'm used to it by now. And I think Ed has WHAT? Andie: >.< Either that is spelled wrong, as usual, or we all have no clue what that is. Anyway, if I were a PowerPuff Girl, my color would be black, but I'm not sure what my B-name would be. *shrugs* Mandy: What? Andie: *smacks Joe with the boomerang again* DON'T ASK THEM STUFF LIKE THAT! GAH! Billy: AAAHHHHHHH! *flees* Kevin: None of that is true... *points at Joe* DORK! Andie: I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with Kevin. Joe, don't ask questions like that ever again. Double D: I don't need a new kidney... >.< Andie: NEW RULE! Dib: Not this again... >.< Andie: *whacks Dib with the boomerang* YOU CAN'T MAKE UP STUFF ABOUT PEOPLE SO THEIR ENEMIES "FEEL BAD" 1: It never works. 2: It makes you look BAD! BAD! BAD! BAD! BAD BAD! *pant pant* Eddy: You done? Andie: Yup. Now here are Xion's questions! ---- Gaz: HOW CAN YOU NOT BE A FANGIRL!? -gives a yaoi fanfic- CONVERT!!! Oh, and I love your hair. It's like a cubic-like dinosaur with your face inside it. Andie: So, I was in my Asian Group(Azn Pride) at school, and my friend and me were talking about the boy I like(codename:sushi). My other friend would get his attention by just yelling out his name and waving excitedly. Now I do it. :3 I've never noticed it, but my friend(Azn) said that everytime I wave, say "Hi", and yell his name, he smiles. I'm like WTF. A boy's never smiled at me unless it was because of a perverted joke. Oh, and should I go out with him? I mean, like, I don't mean to go all girly over here, but I've never been in a relationship, and I don't know how to hide it from my parents. ._. So~ yahh~ Jimmy: Remember the time when that clothespin hit your toe and you cryed a lot? You had shoes on, just so you know. But, did that REALLY hurt? -_____-" Eddy: Herp derp. Ed:POTATO Double D: What's your favorite thing about your hat? :D Powerpuffs: Why "Powerpuffs"? If you all had an idea what to name your trio, what would it be? Zim: No meat for you on Valentine's Day. Andie:What are your thoughts about water? XD Eds: What do you think when Rolf calls you Ed-Boys? Billy:Fred Fredburger. ---- Everyone: O.o Andie: Um... Okay... Gaz, you're up! Gaz: *looks through the fanfic* Oh god... Andie: I never cared for yaoi, but I still call myself a fangirl. *shrugs* Gaz: I might actually like this. Andie: Wait, what? O.o Gaz: It's Zim and Dib together. XD Zim: WHAT! Dib: THAT'S GROSS! Zim: ZIM DOES NO SUCH THING! Andie: Let me read it when you're done. XD Oh, and Xion... I'd try to be friends with your crush first. You know, get to know him better, then try to go out with him. Eddy: *whispers to Double D* You're already friends with her, SockHead! Double D: Andie or Xion? Eddy: TWIG, YOU DOPE! Andie: What about me? Eddy: Nothing! Andie: ORLY? Eddy: YARLY! Andie: ORLY? Eddy: Ya...Rly... Andie: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORLY? Ed: EDRLY! Eddy: LOL! Andie: O.o MOVING ON! Jimmy? Jimmy: Of course it hurt! It hurts just to remember it! *silence, random sheep bleat* Andie: OKay... NEXT! Eddy: What's that supposed to mean! Andie: Herp Derp, I say that sometimes. Sorry Xion. Ed: *laughs* Double D: It hides my... condition. Andie: *turns the camera so it faces the wall* I wanna see this condition... OH GOD! Eddy: That's even weirder to look at the second time. Ed: Double D is an alien. Gaz: That is disturbing. Mandy: Very disturbing. Double D: IF ANYONE SPEAKS A WORD OF THIS I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU! Andie: *turns the camera back around* Let's move on... Blossom: I like PowerPuff. Bubbles: I do too. Buttercup: Yeah it's alright. Reminds me of PowderPuff Football. Zim: Humans and their... affection Invaders need no one... NO ONE! Andie: NEVER DRINK OUT OF THE SCHOOL DRINKING FOUNTAIN! I ALMOST DIED WHEN I MADE THAT MISTAKE! Ed: What? Double D: It's his way of acknowledge us. Eddy: Meh. Fred Fred Burger: *randomly appears* YES! Andie: WHAT THE HECK! YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE HERE! *punts Fred FredBurger out the window* NO ONE ASK HIM QUESTIONS! NO ONE! Ed: NO NEED ANDIE! I ALREADY WENT! *brief silence* Andie: Let's just end this before something else happens... Category:Blog posts